Bravery will come
by wolfishaya
Summary: SwanQueen AU scritta da hart Emma... la chiamò la mora destandola dai suoi ricordi. La bionda scosse leggermente la testa e trovò dentro di sé la forza di sollevare il viso e guardarla. Sì, sono solo confusa. ammise. Regina aggrottò leggermente la fronte. Ti sei pentita?
1. 1

La pioggia aveva iniziato a cadere non appena era scesa dall'auto. Scosse la testa mentre chiudeva con violenza lo sportello della macchina e correva verso l'ingresso dell'enorme casa bianca. Prese un respiro profondo mentre si toglieva i lunghi capelli bagnati dalla faccia. Sollevò la mano e bussò alla porta di legno. Attese ma la porta rimase chiusa. Si allontanò leggermente da essa per sollevare la testa verso l'alto per vedere se ci fosse una luce accesa al piano di sopra. Era tutto buio. Erano le due di notte, doveva essere a casa. Era a casa. Lo sapeva. Bussò di nuovo più forte, e di nuovo ancora. Alla fine vide una luce accendersi nel soggiorno, sorrise.  
«Che diavolo ci fai qui a quest'ora?» chiese la mora un istante dopo aver aperto la porta. Il freddo la fece rabbrividire e si strinse maggiormente la vestaglia per coprirsi dall'aria gelida.  
«Te! Voglio te.» rispose la bionda continuando a sorridere.  
Gli occhi nocciola della mora si aprirono leggermente, aprì la bocca per rispondere ma poi ci ripensò e la richiuse.  
«Vai a casa.» disse infine iniziando a chiudere la porta.  
Emma la bloccò con una mano.  
«Regina voglio te.»  
«E tuo marito vuole stare con te.» ribattè con acidità l'altra donna. «E non voglio prendermi una polmonite a causa tua.»  
«L'ho lasciato.» replicò Emma facendo un passo in avanti. «Per te.»  
Regina per un secondo allentò la presa sulla porta. Era un anno che aspettava quel giorno. Quante volte aveva immaginato, sognato, che la bionda andasse da lei e le dicesse che aveva lasciato Killian per stare con lei, perché era innamorata di lei. Che le dicesse che era stato un errore che avrebbe dovuto seguire il suo cuore. Ma erano passati dodici mesi. Trecentosessantacinque giorni.  
«Vattene.» rispose Regina, rinsaldando la presa sulla porta e tentando nuovamente di chiuderla.  
Emma rimase spiazzata. La bocca aperta.  
«Che…che significa?» balbettò.  
«Non sarò più il tuo giocattolo.»  
«Non lo voglio.»  
«Mi hai fatto passare un anno d'inferno…»  
«Lo so. Ho sbagliato ma adesso sono qui…per te.»  
«Non posso. Non posso più crederti.» la voce incrinata per l'emozione, per le lacrime che minacciavano di uscire. «Addio Emma.» chiuse la porta e poggiò la fronte al legno freddo. Solo allora permise alle lacrime di uscire, di scorrere sulle sue guance, sulle labbra.  
Emma rimase immobile davanti alla porta chiusa. Iniziò a picchiare con violenza contro la porta.  
«Aprimi maledizione! Io ti amo! Voglio stare con te!» urlò attraverso l'ingresso.  
La bionda rimase per più di ora davanti all'uscio chiuso, continuando a bussare e piangere. Ma la porta rimase chiusa.  
Alla fine infreddolita e disperata si voltò e scese i pochi gradini, camminò lungo il vialetto fino alla sua macchina. Il suo sguardo sempre rivolto alla porta, sperando che si aprisse. Ma non accadde. Salì in macchina e ripartì la pioggia continuava a scendere così come le lacrime scendevano sul suo viso. L'aveva persa. Aveva aspettato per troppo tempo e aveva perso l'unica persona che avesse mai amato.


	2. 2

Un anno prima

Una leggera luce la colpì sul viso, mugugnò qualcosa spostando la testa. Sentì un corpo caldo accanto al suo. Aprì gli occhi di scatto e il suo cuore si fermò. I capelli neri sparpagliati sul cuscino, il viso rilassato rivolto verso di lei. Le lenzuola aggrovigliate sul corpo della donna accanto a lei, le coprivano a malapena il seno.  
«Buongiorno.» mormorò la mora aprendo leggermente gli occhi.  
«Buongiorno.» rispose dopo qualche attimo Emma.  
«Stai bene?» chiese Regina girandosi verso di lei e poggiando la testa sul braccio che aveva piegato per sostenersi.  
La bionda non rispose. Gli eventi della notte precedente si fecero strada in lei. Socchiuse gli occhi. Il salotto della mora, loro che bevevano, un drink dopo l'altro. Le risate, altri drink. Troppo alcool.  
«Resta a dormire.» le aveva sussurrato la mora all'orecchio. Erano arrivate nella sua camera e si era trascinate sul letto. La mora aveva sorriso e si era stesa accanto a lei. Poi ricordava solo che le aveva accarezzato il viso. I suoi occhi nocciola brillavano al buio e le sue labbra rosate e carnose sembravano così morbide così aveva avvicinato il viso al suo e aveva poggiato la bocca sulla sua. Le sue labbra erano più soffici di quello che pensava. La baciò a lungo con calma. Regina aveva avvicinato il corpo al suo e aveva poggiato una mano sul suo fianco, lì dove la maglietta si era sollevata, aveva sentito un calore irradiarsi nel punto esatto in cui Regina la stava toccando, come se il suo corpo stesse andando a fuoco. Il suo cervello aveva smesso di funzionare aveva afferrato la donna accanto a lei e vi si era stesa sopra. La mora a quel gesto aveva approfondito il bacio, intrecciando la lingua alla sua.  
Il resto della notte appena trascorsa la fece arrossire. Le guance arrossate, il viso basso.  
«Emma…» la chiamò la mora destandola dai suoi ricordi.  
La bionda scosse leggermente la testa e trovò dentro di sé la forza di sollevare il viso e guardarla.  
«Sì, sono solo confusa.» ammise.  
Regina aggrottò leggermente la fronte. «Ti sei pentita?»  
Emma non le rispose.  
«Dovresti andare.» disse la mora alzandosi dal letto e coprendosi con una vestaglia. Si chiuse in bagno.  
Emma rimase immobile. Non riuscì a parlare neanche quando l'altra donna si alzò e andò via. Poi quando sentì la porta del bagno chiudersi si alzò di scatto, come se quel rumore l'avesse riportata alla realtà, si vestì velocemente e lasciò la camera da letto.

Emma aveva evitato Regina per una settimana. Non che l'altra donna avesse cercato di contattarla. La cosa non la sorprendeva, dopotutto aveva rovinato tutto. Che idiota era stata. Perché non le aveva risposto quella mattina? Emma nascose il viso nel cuscino.  
Le immagini di quella notte erano state presenti nella sua mente per tutta la settimana. Non aveva mai pensato a Regina, la sua migliore amica, in quel modo… Certo sapeva che era una bella donna, bisognava essere ciechi per non accorgersi della bellezza della sua amica. Regina era poco più bassa di lei, capelli castano scuro, quasi neri, leggermente mossi sulle punte. Gli occhi nocciola, che diventavano ambrati non appena il sole sfiorava le sue iride. Le labbra piene e carnose. Un corpo snello e tonico, le gambe lunghe e affusolate.  
«Basta.» mugugnò spingendo maggiormente la testa sul cuscino. Come poteva non averci mai pensato e adesso non riuscire a togliersela dalla testa.  
Afferrò il telefono e pigiò velocemente sui tasti, poggiò poi il telefono sul comodino e si alzò. Si spogliò velocemente ed entrò in bagno per una doccia veloce.

Regina prese il telefono non appena uscì da lavoro. Si bloccò notando il messaggio in arrivo. Emma.  
Era passata una settimana da quella notte… Non era mai stata una settimana senza vedere o parlare con lei, da quando si erano conosciute. Erano passati cinque anni da quel giorno. Era stato come un colpo di fulmine ma non nel senso romantico, ma di amicizia… Almeno così credeva.  
Sboccò il telefono e lesse il messaggio con il cuore che le martellava nel petto.  
«Ci vediamo al solito posto alle cinque.»  
Solito posto, sorrise. Il loro posto. Dove si erano incontrate la prima volta.


	3. 3

_Il sole di maggio era già abbastanza caldo, Regina era seduta sotto un albero con un libro in mano. Amava andare in riva al lago, soprattutto in quel periodo. Non era ancora alta stagione e non c'erano molte persone. Vivere in una piccola cittadina aveva i suoi lati positivi. Si spesso sognava di lasciare la città, trasferirsi in una grande città, o magari viaggiare, andare all'estero. Socchiuse gli occhi mentre i tiepidi raggi del sole le scaldavano il viso.  
«ATTENZIONE!»  
Aprì gli occhi proprio nello stesso istante in cui una palla le arrivava dritta in faccia.  
«SCUSAMI.» urlò una voce femminile.  
Regina si coprì la faccia e si toccò il naso. Fortunatamente non sembrava sanguinare ma certamente le faceva un male assurdo.  
Quando gli occhi smisero di lacrimare per il dolore li aprì. La prima cosa che vide fu una massa di capelli biondi e due occhi verdi acqua ad un centimetro dalla sua faccia.  
«Sei un'idiota.» le urlò.  
La bionda le scostò le mani dal viso per controllare l'entità del danno.  
«Ho gridato attenzione.» replicò l'altra.  
«Quando la tua palla era già sulla mia faccia.» ribattè la mora.  
«Mi dispiace.» rispose mortificata la bionda. «Il naso non è rotto, e non esce sangue…» provò a dire con un sorriso.  
La mora scosse la testa, ma poi sorrise. «Per mia fortuna.»_

Emma arrivò al lago un quarto d'ora prima dell'appuntamento. Cosa alquanto anomala per lei. Lei e Regina discutevano sempre della sua innata abitudine di arrivare in ritardo.  
Sorrise ripensando ai momenti passati insieme.  
«Il mondo sta per finire?» esclamò una voce alle sue spalle.  
La bionda arrossì girandosi.  
«Forse…»  
La mora rimase a qualche passo da lei. Si sistemò una ciocca di capelli dal viso, evitando il suo sguardo.  
«Ho ricevuto il tuo messaggio.» disse Regina dopo qualche secondo di silenzio.  
«Si…» mormorò Emma, calciando una piccola pietra. «Vuoi sederti?»  
Regina annuì sedendosi sotto il loro albero. Emma si sedette accanto a lei.  
«Io…» iniziarono le due insieme per poi ridere.  
«Inizia tu.» disse Regina.  
«Io volevo scusarmi con te…» iniziò Emma evitando il contatto visivo. «Sono stata un'idiota.»  
«E' la prima cosa che ti ho detto la prima volta che ci siamo viste.» sorrise Regina.  
«Già…avevi già capito tutto.» rispose l'altra sorridendo a sua volta. «Dovevo risponderti, quel giorno… Ero sorpresa, confusa…Ma ho sbagliato. E se ti ho dato un'impressione sbagliata…Mi dispiace.» disse tutto di un fiato.  
«Emma non devi dire niente…»  
«Ma voglio… Io… E' stato bello.» la bloccò arrossendo. Anche le guance della mora si tinsero di rosa acceso.  
«Si… lo è stato.» ammise Regina.  
Emma poggiò una mano sulla sua e la strinse.

«Credevo non arrivassi più.» disse Regina baciando con foga la bionda.  
Emma sorrise stringendola tra le braccia.  
«Scusa la cena con i miei non finiva più.»  
«Mi sei mancata.»  
«Anche tu.» disse riprendendo a baciarla.  
«Sono stanca di nascondermi.»  
«Regina mi dispiace, ma lo sai. Non voglio dirlo ai miei. Tutti ci guarderebbero…come se fossimo degli alieni. Non ci riesco…»  
«Emma non c'e nulla di male in quello che proviamo.» ribattè Regina.  
«Lo so, ma gli altri non capirebbero.» replicò Emma.  
Regina sospirò, erano settimane che cercava di convincere Emma a uscire allo scoperto. Avevano scoperto di amarsi, dopo anni di amicizia. Da quel giorno al lago le due erano diventate amiche, avevano passate serate, giornate, fine settimane insieme a casa l'una dell'altra. E adesso le cose erano cambiate, la loro relazione era mutata. Regina non riusciva a capire perché Emma avesse così tanta paura, certo all'inizio sarebbero stati sorpresi, ma alla fine l'avrebbero accettato, ne era sicura.  
La mora sapeva che non avrebbe risolto le cose quella sera, ma avrebbe parlato di nuovo con lei, così la baciò e senza staccarsi da lei la portò di sopra nella sua stanza. Mentre salivano le scale Regina si tolse la maglia, la bionda la guardò tutta mentre la spingeva dentro la stanza, sul letto. Le sfilò i jeans e accarezzò il suo corpo coperto solo dall'intimo rosso.  
«Ti dona il rosso.» mormorò percorrendo il suo corpo con lievi baci che fecero gemere la donna sotto di lei. Regina la strinse le tolse la camicia e i pantaloni per poi mettersi su di lei.

«Ti voglio.» sussurrò con voce roca mentre le toglieva l'intimo. Si tolse anche il proprio prima di riprendere a baciare la bionda con foga. Le sue mani si soffermarono sul seno sinistro della donna che gemette forte quando le tirò il capezzolo già turgido. Sorrise e scese con la bocca sul suo ventre baciando ogni centimetro della sua pelle candida. Le sfiorò le gambe con la mano e queste si aprirono a lei invitandola a continuare. Regina non si fece pregare e la sua bocca si fiondò sul clitoride già gonfio e bisognoso di Emma. La sua lingua iniziò a muoversi lentamente su e giù leccando la sua intimità beandosi dei gemiti di piacere della bionda.  
«Di più…» ansimò la donna.  
Regina le succhiò il clitoride facendo gridare la donna che spinse il bacino verso di lei in preda al piacere che la stava divorando. Le sue dita sparirono dentro di lei mentre continuava a muovere la lingua sul suo clitoride. Emma gridò più forte senza riuscire più a controllarsi e quando la mora aprì le dita in lei toccando i suoi punti più sensibili venne con un gemito che le fece mancare il fiato. Regina l'accompagnò fino all'apice prima di uscire da lei e baciarla. Il petto di Emma si abbassava e si alzava velocemente, il cuore pompava furiosamente nel suo petto.  
«Sei fantastica.» ansimò dopo qualche secondo. La mora sorrise stendendosi accanto a lei. La bionda la strinse da dietro e iniziò ad accarezzarle le gambe lisce e setose. Piccoli baci venivano posati sulla schiena di Regina che tremava ad ogni tocco. Le dita di Emma sparirono dentro Regina che ansimò forte per l'intrusione improvvisa ma piacevole, il bacino spingeva contro la mano della bionda, cercando maggior contatto. I suoi gemiti riempirono la stanza.  
«Sì cosi…» mormorò in preda al piacere. Le dita di Emma aumentarono il ritmo muovendosi velocemente dentro di lei fino a che non sentì le sue pareti stringersi intorno alla sua mano e la sentì venire. Il corpo di Regina venne scosso da intensi fremiti finché questi non la lasciarono esausta e appagata.  
Si addormentarono l'una tra le braccia dell'altra.

«Buongiorno.»  
«Buongiorno.» rispose la bionda stringendola e dandole un bacio.  
«Facciamo colazione insieme?»  
«Si, mi piacerebbe.»  
Regina si staccò dal suo abbraccio, e si alzò dal letto, si coprì con una vestaglia e scese di sotto, diretta in cucina.  
Preparò il caffè e i pancake. Emma arrivò alle spalle e la strinse. Regina sorrise.  
«Credevo di dovertela portare a letto, di solito sei così pigra…» la prese in giro la mora.  
«Sono pigra perché sono stanca…» ribattè maliziosa la bionda.  
Regina voltò leggermente la testa per darle un bacio.  
Emma si staccò da lei e si sedette. La mora poggiò davanti a lei un piatto con i pancake e lo sciroppo d'acero, e una tazza di caffè.  
«Grazie, adoro le tue colazioni.» la ringraziò la bionda iniziando a mangiare.


	4. 4

«Come puoi farmi questo?» urlò Regina camminando su e giù per la stanza.  
«Regina per favore….»  
«Per favore cosa?»  
«Lo sai che non posso dirlo ai miei genitori, non capirebbero.»  
«E' la tua vita Emma e anche la mia.»  
«Lo so, ma non posso deluderli.»  
«Quindi cosa vuoi fare? Uscire con quel tizio che ti hanno presentato?»  
«Non significa niente…»  
«Quindi è un si.» replicò furiosa Regina.  
«Non cambierà niente tra noi.» disse Emma bloccandola prendendola per i fianchi e avvicinando il viso al suo. «Lo sai che voglio te.» sussurrò vicino alla sua bocca.  
La mora rimase immobile.  
«Regina…» mormorò la bionda sollevandole delicatamente il viso con le punte delle dita, fino a che la mora non la guardò.  
«Non mi piace questa storia.»  
Emma la baciò, prima delicatamente aspettando la risposta della mora che non tardò ad arrivare.

Emma non vide neanche arrivare lo schiaffo che la colpì alla guancia destra. Si portò istintivamente una mano dove Regina l'aveva colpita. Gli occhi della mora erano lucidi. Emma sentì il cuore spezzarsi a quella vista. Non credeva che la loro serata sarebbe andata così. Era andata a casa sua, come faceva ogni sera. Ma questa volta invece di un bacio aveva rimediato uno schiaffo. Non poteva neanche arrabbiarsi perché sapeva di meritarlo. Era stata una codarda. Stava ferendo due persone, tre se contava anche se stessa.  
«Ti odio.»  
«Regina calmati.»  
«Calmarmi? Vi ho visti.»  
«Posso spiegarti.»  
«Cosa dovresti spiegare? Vuoi dirmi che ho frainteso? Le tue labbra erano incollate alle sue.»  
«Lui mi ha baciato all'improvviso…»  
«E cosa? I tuoi genitori avrebbero voluto che tu rispondessi?» replicò con acidità l'altra donna.

Regina non smetteva di piangere, Emma aveva cercato di abbracciarla e confortarla ma la mora l'aveva respinta.  
«Non sapevo che altro fare.» provò a giustificarsi la bionda.

_Due ore prima_

_I genitori di Emma avevano invitato a Regina a casa loro, dicendole che sarebbe stata una serata speciale. La mora aveva cercato di capire cosa stesse succedendo, ma i due avevano mantenuto il segreto, le avevano chiesto di non fare tardi e di presentarsi a casa loro alle sette. Così la mora adesso era seduta nel salotto dei genitori di Emma.  
«Emma non c'è…»  
«E' con Killian ma sta per arrivare.» rispose con un sorriso la donna.  
Dopo neanche cinque minuti la porta si aprì ed Emma e Killian fecero il loro ingresso. La bionda si bloccò notando Regina seduta sul loro divano e subito tolse la sua mano da quella del ragazzo, o almeno tentò, visto che Killian la strinse di più. Regina socchiuse gli occhi guardando le loro dita intrecciate, poi distolse lo sguardo.  
«Regina che ci fai qui?» chiese la bionda.  
«Mi hanno chiamato i tuoi genitori.» rispose senza guardarla.  
Emma cercò lo sguardo dei suoi e vide che stavano sorridendo.  
«Che sta succedendo?» chiese confusa. Che avessero scoperto tutto? Non era possibile, erano state attente, in pubblico non si erano mai baciate, né tenute per mano…Tutto quello che di intimo c'era tra loro succedeva a casa di Regina. Nell'intimità delle sue quattro mura, dove nessuno poteva vederle o giudicarle.  
«Emma…» la voce di Killian le arrivò alle orecchie e si voltò a guardarlo, solo che il ragazzo non era più al suo fianco ma in ginocchio davanti a lei, con una scatolina in mano.  
«Emma io ti amo vuoi sposarmi?» chiese. O credette di sentirlo. Ma sicuramente l'aveva detto, era in ginocchio davanti a lei, la scatolina, adesso aperta, metteva in mostra un anello di diamanti.  
Emma iniziò a tremare. Non poteva essere vero. Si frequentavano da sei mesi. Cioè uscivano, lei stava con Regina, più o meno… Cioè per il mondo stava con Killian ma per lei… Regina. Alzò il viso e vide il viso sconvolto della sua amica, amante, confidente, il suo tutto… Era immobile, ma tremava, proprio come lei.  
«Emma dì qualcosa.» la spronò la madre.  
«Io…si.» sussurrò.  
Killian le mise l'anello al dito e la baciò, mentre i suoi genitori stappavano la bottiglia di chamapagne.  
Si aveva detto si. Perché aveva risposto di si? Mentre il suo fidanzato la stringeva guardò nuovamente Regina, i suoi occhi lucidi furono una pugnalata al petto.  
Suo padre e sua madre si avvicinarono e la strinsero congratulandosi con loro. Poi fu il turno di Regina, strinse la mano di Killian.  
«Congratulazioni.» disse. Poi rivolse le stesse parole alla bionda, che cercò di abbracciarla, ma la mora si scostò.  
«Io vi lascio festeggiare.» disse infine prendendo il cappotto e la borsa.  
«Resta con noi.» la esortò la madre di Emma, porgendole un bicchiere.  
«Io non posso, domani mattina devo alzarmi presto. Grazie di avermi invitato. Auguri.» disse uscendo dalla porta. O meglio fuggendo dall'appartamento. Fece le scale di corsa, piangendo e scacciando le lacrime dal viso._


	5. 5

«Regina fammi spiegare.»  
«Cosa devi spiegarmi Emma?» rispose la mora al quarto tentativo della bionda di parlare. L'aveva raggiunta a casa sua, non appena Killian era andato via e lei aveva fatto finta di andare a letto, i suoi genitori era eccitatissimi all'idea del matrimonio e aveva impiegato un quarto d'ora per convincerli che era stanca e voleva solo andare a dormire. Non appena aveva chiuso la porta della stanza aveva provato a chiamare Regina, già sapendo che la donna non avrebbe risposto. Provò tre volte prima di arrendersi. Aprì la finestra della sua camera e scese dalle scale antincendio. Aveva dimenticato le chiavi della macchina quindi iniziò a correre verso la casa della mora. Per fortuna non abitavano molto lontano. Si fermò davanti a casa sua con il fiatone, doveva assolutamente iniziare a fare più attività fisica. Percorse il vialetto e bussò. Non credeva che le avrebbe aperto la porta, ma contro ogni previsione l'aveva fatto. Ma sarebbe stato meglio che non l'avesse fatto. Gli occhi di Regina erano rossi, il mascara era colato sulle sue guance. Il suo viso era arrossato così come il suo naso. Non si era neanche cambiata, aveva ancora addosso anche il giubbotto. Nonostante quello stato Emma pensò che fosse bellissima, ma allo stesso tempo si maledisse per essere lei la causa della sua pena e delle sue lacrime.  
«Che fai qui?» mormorò la mora asciugandosi le lacrime.  
«Parlare.»  
La mora aveva annuito e poi era andata in soggiorno, gettando la giacca sulla poltrona, Emma l'aveva seguita e si era seduta accanto a lei. Ma non era riuscita a dire niente. Cosa poteva dire? Mi dispiace?  
Scusami, non so cosa mi sia preso. Cosa? Quale frase era adatta? Nessuna.  
«Regina…»  
«Non devi dire nulla. Lo ami, tra noi è finita.»  
Emma si paralizzò. Voleva bene a Killian, era un bravo ragazzo e le piaceva uscire con lui, ma come amico.  
«Non voglio che finisca.»  
Regina alzò il sopracciglio, confusa.  
«Io voglio stare con te.»  
«Per sei mesi sei uscita con lui e poi la sera venivi da me… E io l'ho accettato. Speravo che avresti trovato il coraggio di dirlo ai tuoi… Ma adesso mi sembra evidente che non succederà mai.»  
«Regina non voglio perderti.»  
«L'hai fatto accettando quell'anello.» replicò la mora afferrandole la mano sinistra.  
Emma abbassò lo sguardo, mortificata.  
«Cosa potevo dire?»  
«No.» rispose la mora.  
«C'erano i miei genitori. Non volevo umiliarlo.»  
«E invece hai umiliato me. Cosa sono per te?» le chiese guardandola negli occhi.  
«Tu sei… Sei Regina, la mia Regina.»  
«Tu mi hai fatta diventare la tua amante…»  
«Stavo con te prima di uscire con lui…» la corresse la bionda beccandosi un'occhiataccia da parte dell'altra donna.  
«Ufficialmente no. Quindi o sono quella tradita, secondo la tua logica, o sono la tua amante, secondo quella degli altri, se lo sapessero.» puntualizzò la donna.  
«Non ti ho tradita.» ribatté Emma.  
«Forse non ci sei andata a letto ma l'hai baciato.»  
Emma aprì la bocca per replicare ma non uscirono parole dalle sue labbra. Aveva ragione, in qualsiasi modo si guardava la faccenda lei aveva sbagliato, aveva giocato con due persone, con i loro sentimenti.  
«Lo sposerai?»  
«Non posso fare altro.» mormorò la bionda.  
«Vattene e non farti più vedere.»  
«Ma quello che abbiamo possiamo continuare ad averlo.»  
«Pensi che farò la tua amante per tutta la vita? Per chi mi hai presa?» le gridò contro Regina, ormai furiosa.  
«Siamo sempre state solo qui… Non cambierebbe nulla…» obiettò Emma.  
«Non cambierebbe nulla?» sbuffò la mora alzandosi in piedi, ormai sull'orlo di una crisi di nervi. «Nulla a parte il fatto che la sera tornerai a casa da tuo marito, cenerai con lui, farai l'amore con lui, dormirai con lui e magari avrete dei bambini.» puntualizzò l'altra donna.  
«Io…»  
«Tu cosa? Non ci avevi pensato? Come pensavi di fare? Venire qui alcune sere scopare e poi tornare a casa da lui? Non sono una puttana.» disse Regina spingendola.  
Emma le afferrò le mani e la strinse.  
«Lasciami.» disse Regina cercando si staccarsi da lei, iniziando nuovamente a piangere.  
«Tu non sei una puttana.» disse Emma un attimo prima di baciarla.

«Ti sposi fra una settimana.» disse la mora camminando velocemente lungo il vialetto di casa sua, la bionda qualche passo indietro.  
«Lo so. Ma volevo passare questa serata con te…»  
Regina prese le chiavi ed aprì la porta.  
«Non puoi farlo. Dobbiamo smetterla.»  
«Perché?»  
«Perché ti ho detto che non voglio essere la tua amante.»  
«Ma non lo sei.»  
«Io direi di sì.»  
«Ma io ti amo.» replicò Emma.  
«Sai quanti uomini o donne sposate dicono questo ai loro e alle loro amanti per tenerle buone? Ma poi tornano a casa dal marito o dalla moglie.»  
«Non sono ancora sposata.»  
«Non illudermi.» sussurrò la mora con la voce incrinata dal pianto.  
«Ti prego.» sussurrò la bionda dandole un bacio sul collo. Regina chiuse gli occhi a quel contatto, un fremito famigliare si fece strada in lei.  
«Emma…» mormorò.  
La bionda la spinse dentro casa e chiuse la porta alle sue spalle, la fece voltare e la prese in braccio, la poggiò al muro e iniziò a baciarla. Le lacrime scivolarono lungo le guance di Regina mentre rispondeva al bacio. Si odiava per quella debolezza, ogni volta si diceva che sarebbe stata l'ultima volta, che l'avrebbe cacciata ma non c'era ancora riuscita. Le mani di Emma si intrufolarono sotto la maglietta facendola gemere. In un secondo l'indumento era stato tolto così come il reggiseno. La bocca della bionda era sul suo capezzolo, lo succhiava con avidità facendola impazzire. La spogliò a sua volta. Emma le passò le braccia sotto le natiche e la sollevò, le sue gambe circondarono i suoi fianchi. I loro bacini iniziarono a muoversi lentamente, sfregandosi dandosi piacere. I loro gemiti riempirono il silenzio della casa. Regina nascose il viso nell'incavo del collo dell'altra donna, ansimando sentendo il piacere farsi strada in lei.  
«Sei fantastica.» sussurrò con voce roca Emma vicina all'orgasmo. Il piacere le travolse insieme. Si baciarono tenendosi strette.


	6. 6

Emma avanzò lungo la navata, o meglio suo padre la stava tirando con delicatezza verso l'altare. Il lungo vestito bianco la impacciava nei movimenti. Il corpino era così stretto che le mancava il respiro, o meglio preferiva pensare che fosse quello a farle mancare l'aria nei polmoni invece che pensare alla verità. Strinse il bouquet talmente forte che le nocche delle mani le diventarono bianche. Il velo sul viso nascondeva i suoi occhi lucidi. Abbassò le palpebre, solo per un attimo, e fece un lieve sospiro. Quando le riaprì si guardò intorno sperando che nessuno l'avesse notato. Ma tutti gli ospiti sorridevano scattando foto. Tutti eccetto una. Il suo sguardo non poté non ricadere che su di lei. Il lungo vestito azzurro che indossava metteva in risalto la sua carnagione olivastra. I capelli mogano tirati a chignon sulla testa, mettevano in risalto il suo viso e i morbidi boccoli ricadevano ai lati della faccia, nascondendo a tratti i suoi occhi nocciola.  
Si guardarono per tutto il tragitto Emma allontanò lo sguardo solo quando la superò allora dovette concentrarsi sull'uomo che l'aspettava all'altare. L'uomo che stava per sposare.

«Si, si lo voglio.» disse Killian stringendo le mani della sua fidanzata, ormai praticamente moglie.  
«E vuoi tu Emma Swan prendere il qui presente Killian Jones come tuo marito?»  
Emma non aveva sentito neanche una parola della funzione. Aveva accennato distrattamente mentre il prete parlava. I suoi pensieri erano tutti per lei. Era sbagliato lo sapeva. Era stata lei a volere quella situazione, la sua vigliaccheria. Aveva paura. L'aveva sempre avuta. Paura di essere sè stessa, di quello che desiderava veramente. Paura di perdere i suoi genitori.  
Emma guardò il suo fidanzato. Il suo sorriso era rassicurante. Era un sorriso felice, di chi stava sposando la sua anima gemella. Girò leggermente la testa e vide il sorriso sul volto dei suoi genitori, abbracciati, che la guardavano dalla prima fila. Accennò un sorriso nella loro direzione ma poi spostò il suo sguardo dietro di loro. Il sorriso si spense e abbandonò il suo volto. Non poteva sopportare il suo sguardo pieno di disapprovazione e dolore. Non credeva che prima o poi sarebbe stata lei la causa del suo sofferenza. Vide una lacrima scendere sul viso di Regina quando rispose alla domanda.  
«Si, lo voglio.» disse con filo di voce, se non ci fosse stato il microfono nessuno lo avrebbe sentito, nemmeno lei si sarebbe sentita.  
Killian la baciò stringendola tra le braccia, chiuse gli occhi rispondendo al bacio, sentì gli applausi dei presenti. Tutti stavano applaudendo. Quasi tutti. Nonostante gli occhi chiusi sapeva che una persona non lo stava facendo, sapeva che la persona che amava non stava battendo le mani per festeggiare il giorno del suo matrimonio, con un uomo che non amava, ma che sposava per i suoi genitori. Che sposava per la società, per le apparenze. Per tutti. Tranne che per sè stessa.

«Un brindisi agli sposi.» urlò il padre della sposa alzando il bicchiere, imitato poi da tutti gli ospiti.  
I due novelli sposi sorrisero e brindarono con gli altri.  
Dopo cena fu il momento dei balli. Tutti gli ospiti si alzarono e iniziarono a ballare intorno alla coppia.  
Regina rimase seduta al suo posto, bevve l'ennesimo bicchiere di champagne. Sentiva l'alcol salire, la testa iniziava a girarle leggermente, non era ancora ubriaca ma era brilla. Non avrebbe sopportato quella giornata senza del liquore.  
«Vuoi ballare?» chiese una voce maschile al suo fianco.  
Regina sollevò il viso e vide due iridi azzurre scrutarla. La mano protesa verso di lei.  
La mora sollevò la mano e prese quella dello sconosciuto. Si fece accompagnare sulla pista da ballo, l'uomo sorrise e le fece fare una giravolta prima di poggiare le mani sui suoi fianchi e far aderire i loro corpi. Iniziarono a muoversi lentamente.  
«Come ti chiami?» gli chiese lo sconosciuto.  
«Regina.» sussurrò la mora.  
«Io sono Robin.»  
«Sei un amico dello sposo?» sibilò Regina.  
«Si, io e Killian siamo amici dal liceo.»

«Emma? Emma…» la chiamò suo marito.  
La bionda si riscosse e guardò Killian, con cui stava ballando.  
«Si scusami, ero sovrappensiero.»  
«L'ho notato.» rispose divertito l'uomo. «Mi hai calpestato i piedi.»  
«Scusami.» si scusò la bionda facendo un passo indietro.  
«Non fa niente.» la baciò. «A cosa stavi pensando?»  
«A niente…» disse spostando lo sguardo oltre le sue spalle.  
Killian girò leggermente e vide una coppia che ballava.  
«Sembra che tra poco ci sarò un altro matrimonio…» commentò.  
«Cosa? Ma che diavolo dici. Si sono appena conosciuti. Giusto?» chiese allarmata.  
«Calmati. So che è la tua migliore amica e sei protettiva verso di lei. Ma Robin è un bravo ragazzo ed è rimasto affascinato da Regina. Speravo che avesse il coraggio di fare la prima mossa.»  
«Neanche la conosce.»  
«Aveva visto delle sue foto, ed è rimasto folgorato da lei.»  
«Quindi?» chiese la bionda senza distogliere lo sguardo da Robin e Regina che ballavano stretti.  
«Quindi credo che voglia chiederle di uscire.»  
Emma socchiuse gli occhi scrutando l'uomo. Le sue mani erano poggiate sui fianchi di Regina, molto, troppo vicine al suo fondoschiena. I loro corpi erano così vicini…


	7. 7

«Che diavolo pensavi di fare?» la voce urlante di Emma proruppe dall'altoparlante del telefonino. Regina dovette scostare il cellulare dall'orecchio.  
«Come?»  
«Ti ho vista con Robin.»  
«Fammi capire tu mi stai chiamando la sera della tua prima notte di nozze per chiedermi di Robin? Sei seria?» chiese la mora alzando anche lei il tono della voce.  
Dopo il taglio della torta era fuggita dal ricevimento. Gli occhi di Emma l'avevano seguita fino a che non era uscita quasi correndo dal ristorante. Le lacrime che era riuscita a trattenere per tutto il matrimonio alla fine erano scivolate via senza controllo. Al sicuro nella sua casa si era lasciata crollare sul pavimento singhiozzando. C'era voluta un'ora per smettere. Aveva ormai finito le lacrime almeno per il momento. O almeno così credeva: non appena era entrata nella sua camera erano tornate prepotentemente a premere sugli occhi per uscire. Le immagini di lei e di Emma, dei loro corpi avvinghiati sotto le lenzuola mentre si davano piacere si erano materializzate nella sua mente all'istante per poi essere sostituite da Emma con suo marito. Aveva gridato per il dolore mentre cercava inutilmente di scacciarle via. La odiava. Il dolore che provava da mesi sembrava essersi amplificato. Stupidamente credeva che Emma alla fine avrebbe scelto lei, come nei classici film d'amore: lei all'altare capisce che sta sposando l'uomo sbagliato e alla fine abbandona lo sposo per correre dal suo vero amore. Ma quanto era stata stupida a credere che Emma lo avrebbe fatto? Le sue erano solo parole. Non l'amava. Era evidente. Era scappata dalla prima notte che avevano passato insieme e lo avrebbe sempre fatto.  
«È li con te vero?» chiese Emma alzando la voce ma poi la riabbassò.  
La mora si guardò allo specchiò il trucco era un disastro: il mascara le era colato sulla faccia, creando delle striature nere, sbiadite, del rossetto era rimasta solo un leggero strato, a forza di mordersi le labbra l'aveva tolto. Nessuno l'aveva mai fatta soffrire così tanto. Forse perché era la prima volta che si innamorava. In un secondo aveva perso la persona che amava e la sua migliore amica. Era troppo da gestire.  
«Anche se fosse non sarebbero affari tuoi.» rispose con rabbia.  
«Regina dimmi che non ci sei andata a letto.» mormorò la bionda con voce tremante. Regina rise. Una risata isterica.  
«Me lo stai chiedendo dopo aver fatto sesso con tuo marito la prima notte di nozze?»  
«Io…» balbettò l'altra donna.  
«Buonanotte Emma.» replicò la mora chiudendo la chiamata.  
Emma guardò il telefono, le aveva chiuso il telefono in faccia. Gettò il cellulare per terra e strinse le mani a pugno.  
«Amore stai bene?» chiese Killian dalla stanza accanto.  
«Sì, arrivo subito.» rispose Emma. Si lavò il volto con l'acqua fredda, una sensazione di vuoto. Si asciugò il viso e uscì dal bagno.


	8. 8

Era passata una settimana dal matrimonio. Emma aveva passato tutto il tempo a pensare a Regina e a Robin. Aveva finto quasi tutte le notti di avere mal di testa o di essere stanca. Ogni volta che Killian provava a toccarla le lacrime iniziavano a spingere prepotentemente per uscire. Sapeva di aver commesso l'errore più grande della sua vita ma allo stesso tempo la paura l'aveva bloccata in quella che adesso sarebbe stato il suo futuro.  
«Stai bene tesoro?» la voce assonata dell'uomo accanto a lei la destò dai suoi pensieri si sforzò di sorridere.  
«Sì, certo.»  
killian le diede un bacio prima di alzarsi per andare in bagno. Emma aspettò che la porta si fosse chiusa prima di afferrare il telefono e mandare un messaggio.  
"Dobbiamo parlare. Stasera vengo da te."  
La risposta non tardò ad arrivare anche se non era quella che si aspettava.  
"Ho un appuntamento stasera e non abbiamo niente di cui parlare."  
"Esci con lui?" digitò rabbiosamente sui tasti.  
"Con chi esco non sono affari tuoi."  
"Regina maledizione non puoi farlo."  
"Sono libera di fare quello che voglio."  
Emma trasalì a quella risposta; stava per risponderle quando la porta del bagno si aprì, posò il telefono e si alzò dal letto. 

Regina si cambiò velocemente; indossò un vestito nero con un leggero scollo sul seno e uno spacco sulla gamba sinistra.  
Controllò l'ora: mancava ancora mezz'ora al suo appuntamento. Stava finendo di sistemarsi i capelli quando qualcuno iniziò a bussare violentemente alla porta. Riguardò l'ora e no, non aveva sbagliato, era ancora presto per la cena con Robin.  
Scese le scale e andò ad aprire.  
«Che cazzo stai facendo?» le urlò la bionda entrando prepotentemente in casa e sbattendo la porta alle sue spalle. Poi si fermò a guardarla. Osservò il suo abbigliamento, il vestito, il trucco. «Ti sei vestita così per lui?» gridò piena di rabbia.  
Regina la fissò, le braccia piegate sotto il seno. «Rispondimi.» urlò nuovamente l'altra donna.  
«Sì.» rispose semplicemente la mora, oltrepassandola per andare a prendere qualcosa da bere. Ma non riuscì a fare neanche due passi che Emma l'afferrò con violenza per il braccio bloccandola.  
«Non uscirai con lui.»  
«Davvero?» chiese divertita la mora tirando il braccio e liberandosi dalla sua presa.  
«Non sto scherzando Regina.»  
«Nemmeno io.» ribattè versandosi da bere.  
«Lo fai solo per ferirmi.» sussurrò la bionda.  
«Fammi capire tu ti sei sposata e io non posso uscire con un uomo perché questo ti ferisce? Il mondo non gira intorno a te.» disse prendendo un sorso del suo drink.  
«Regina non farlo, ti prego…Non sopporto di vederti con lui…»  
«Credo che siano le esatte parole che ti ho detto quando hai iniziato a uscire con Killian.» rispose sarcastica la mora.  
«Non lo fare…Non avevo scelta.»  
«Oh sì che l'avevi Emma. Potevi dire no. Potevi dire no alla proposta. Potevi dire di no all'altare. Potevi dire ai tuoi che mi amavi…Se mai sia stato vero.» replicò Regina riversandole addosso tutta la sua frustrazione.  
«Lo sai che ti amo.»  
Regina dovette trattenere una risata e la voglia di schiaffeggiarla. «Strano modo di dimostrarlo.» commentò solamente.  
«Non uscire con Robin.»  
La conversazione fu interrotta dal suono del campanello.  
La mora la guardò per un istante, gli occhi di Emma la pregavano di non aprire, di restare con lei. Ma Regina la oltrepassò ed andò ad aprire alla porta.  
«Robin ciao.» lo salutò Regina.  
«Sei bellissima.» commentò Robin porgendole un mazzo di fiori.  
«Sono stupendi, grazie.» rispose con un sorriso.  
«Emma ciao…» la salutò Robin accorgendosi solo in quel momento della sua presenza. «Stai bene?» le chiese preoccupato, notando gli occhi lucidi. «Hai litigato con Killian?» chiese allarmato.  
«No, sta benissimo.» si intromise Regina. «È solo allergia, sapeva che avevo delle gocce ed è venuta a prenderle. Adesso tornerà a casa da suo marito.» disse accentuando l'ultima parola.  
Emma la guardò, troppo a lungo. Poi uscì dalla porta.  
«Sicura che stia bene?» chiese Robin.  
«Sì, tranquillo.» rispose la mora guardandola andare via. 

«Lui è di sopra?» disse Emma entrando in casa, non appena la porta si fu aperta.  
«Non puoi presentarti qui ogni volta che vuoi.» la rimproverò Regina.  
Emma si guardò intorno. E poi tornò a guardare lei. Indossava una camicia da notte di seta nera.  
«Ci sei andata a letto? Hai scopato con lui?» chiese con gli occhi lucidi la bionda, poggiando le spalle al muro, incapace di reggersi in piedi.  
«Emma…»  
«Dimmi che non l'hai fatto…» la pregò.  
Regina si piegò leggermente per essere alla sua altezza. «Non ci sono andata a letto.» la tranquillizzò nonostante la voglia di ferirla come lei aveva fatto fosse forte.  
Emma rilasciò un respiro che non si era accorta di trattenere.  
«Grazie.» disse abbracciandola. La donna si scostò dalla sua stretta.  
«Adesso vai a casa da tuo marito.»  
«Voglio stare con te. Ho litigato con Killian.»  
«E vieni da me quando litighi con lui.» la voce della donna era un misto di delusione e irritazione. Fece qualche passo indietro per mettere distanza tra loro.  
«Abbiamo litigato perché ero arrabbiata, tutta la sera non ho fatto altro che pensare a te con Robin. Lui che ti teneva per mano, che ti baciava, ti accompagnava a casa…e che faceva l'amore con te…»  
«Emma succederà che tu lo voglia o no.»  
«Lo ami?» chiese la bionda afferrandole il viso. Regina non si era nemmeno accorta che si era avvicinata talmente era stata veloce.  
«Non sto dicendo che sarà con lui, potrebbe. Ma prima o poi troverò una persona e non sarò più a tua disposizione.»  
«Non parlare così ti prego. Non riesco a pensare a qualcuno che ti tocca, che ti fa gemere…»  
«Benvenuta nella mia vita.» replicò Regina scacciando le sue mani dal viso.  
«Mi dispiace. Ti amo.»  
«Emma…»  
«Lo sai che amo solo te.» riprovò a dire Emma.  
«Vorrei poterti dire che lo so. Ma se mi amassi non avrei il cuore spezzato.»  
Emma abbassò lo sguardo e corse fuori da casa sua.


	9. 9

Emma osservò la mora seduta accanto a Robin, non aveva toccato cibo, lo stomaco chiuso. Perché diavolo avesse accettato quella stupida serata a quattro era ancora un mistero. La verità era che non aveva trovato altre scuse da usare: una sera era stato il mal di testa, un'altra volta il lavoro, alla fine le scuse si erano esaurite. Così si era ritrovata in quello stupido ristorante cinese con suo marito, la sua migliore amica-amante e il migliore amico- fidanzato della sua amante. Proprio un ottimo lavoro Swan.

Killian poggiò una mano sulla sua gamba.  
«Stai bene amore?» le chiese con dolcezza. Emma sbattè gli occhi un paio di volte.  
«Sì, sto bene.» rispose forzando un sorriso.  
Regina le lanciò un'occhiata, solo per un secondo, poi riprese a mangiare.  
«Tra voi le cose sembrano andare bene.» continuò Killian sorridendo alla coppia seduta davanti a lui.  
Robin sorrise e strinse la mano della mora.  
«Molto bene.»  
Regina gli sorrise.  
«C'è aria di matrimonio.» lo stuzzicò Killian con una leggera pacca sulla spalla.  
La forchetta di Emma cadde dalle sue mani.  
«Scusate.» disse la bionda. «Killian credo sia presto, si conoscono da pochi mesi.»  
«Anche noi ci siamo sposati presto. Ma siamo felici.» commentò il marito baciandola.  
«Non lo so, non ne abbiamo parlato.» rispose Robin arrossendo.  
«Tu vuoi sposarti Regina?» chiese Killian.  
Emma e Robin guardarono la mora ma gli sguardi sui loro visi erano diversi. Paura su uno, emozione sull'altro. Regina arrossì violentemente. Evitò lo sguardo della donna seduta di fronte a lei.  
«Io, sì certo.»  
Robin sorrise e la baciò.  
Emma li guardò per un istante poi si alzò per andare in bagno. La mora la seguì qualche attimo dopo.  
Non aveva neanche chiuso la porta che Emma l'aveva aggredita con quella domanda.  
«Vuoi sposarlo?»  
«Non credo sia un argomento che io debba affrontare con te.» rispose Regina chiudendo la porta. «Smettila di guardarmi in quel modo. Vuoi che capiscano qualcosa?»  
«Adesso ti importa?»  
«A me non è mai importato.»precisò «Ma ormai sei una donna sposata.» commentò con disprezzo la mora.

«Regina io non ce la faccio più.»

«Neanch'io. Voglio che questa storia finisca. Oggi.»

La bionda sussultò a quella frase.

«Che vuoi dire?»

«Lo sai cosa voglio dire. Sono mesi che ci provo Emma, ma tu non fai altro che tornare e io ogni volta mi dico che sarà l'ultima volta ma poi tu…»Regina sospirò. «Mettiamo fine a questa tortura. Non voglio più farlo.»  
Emma l'afferrò e la spinse contro la porta.  
«Non baciarlo mai più davanti a me.» disse un attimo prima di baciarla con foga, intrecciando poi la lingua con la sua. Regina tentò di allontanarla, di mettere fine a quel bacio disperato ma alla fine la sua lotta interiore cessò. Le sue parole erano state gettate al vento. Nuovamente. Emma prendeva quello che voleva senza curarsi dei suoi sentimenti, del male che continuava a farle. Sapeva che doveva mettere fine a tutto questo. Ma era così difficile. Ogni volta che la baciava non riusciva più a ragionare. Calde lacrime scapparono al suo controllo. La sua testa gridava basta, allontanala, il suo cuore urlava: solo un altro bacio. Si staccarono solo quando la mancanza di ossigeno lo rese necessario.


	10. 10

Regina ansimò più forte, il corpo nudo era ricoperto da un lieve strato di sudore. "Devo farla smettere." La sua parte razionale le diceva questo. "Mandala via." Ma quando apriva la bocca per parlare l'unica cosa che usciva erano gemiti di piacere. Emma l'aveva bloccata sul divano dopo averle praticamente strappato i vestiti di dosso. Le aveva aperto le gambe mentre la baciava con foga e poi quando era stata sicura che non l'avrebbe cacciata era scesa sulla sua intimità. Un altro gemito. La lingua esperta di Emma si muoveva veloce dove ne aveva più bisogno. Poteva sentire la sua eccitazione aumentare ogni secondo di più. I suoi umori colavano tra le sue gambe, solo quelli che fuggivano alla donna sopra di lei.  
«Emma.» gemette inarcando la schiena sentendo ormai il famigliare formicolio lungo le gambe e le contrazioni nel basso ventre che annunciavano l'arrivo dell'orgasmo. Sentì la stretta delle mani di Emma intorno alle sue cosce mentre la sua bocca si soffermava a succhiarle il clitoride facendola esplodere.

«Regina stai bene?»

La voce di Robin la destò da quel ricordo di poche ore prima. Arrossì violentemente e il senso di colpa non perse tempo a farsi strada in lei. Emma si era presentata a casa sua nel tardo pomeriggio aveva cercato di resistere come le altre volte, e come le altre volte alla fine aveva ceduto. Avevano fatto l'amore lì sul divano senza neanche riuscire ad arrivare in camera da letto. Si era completamente dimenticata dell'appuntamento con Robin; per fortuna le aveva scritto avvertendola che avrebbe ritardato per un problema a lavoro.

«Sì, sto bene.»

L'uomo le prese la mano e le sorrise.

«Sei in ansia per il lavoro?»

«No, va tutto bene. Scusami.» strinse la sua mano. «Ho solo un po' di mal di testa ma sta passando.»

«Se vuoi andare a riposare…»  
Robin era semplicemente perfetto e questo non faceva altro che farla sentire ancora più in colpa. Gli voleva bene ma sapeva di non amarlo ma forse se fosse riuscita a togliersi Emma dalla testa…

«No, resta mi fa bene stare con te.»

Regina socchiuse gli occhi quando Robin le sfiorò il viso prima di baciarla dolcemente.


	11. 11

«Credi che sia facile per me?» chiese Regina guardandola negli occhi, le mani poggiate sui fianchi.  
Emma si era presentata a casa sua all'improvviso. Non che la cosa fosse una novità, la donna ormai conosceva l'abitudine della bionda di presentarsi a casa sua anche senza essere invitata.  
La giovane la fissò per una frazione di secondo per poi sbuffare e sedersi con poca grazia sul divano.  
«Non lo è neanche per me.»  
La mora lasciò ricadere le braccia lungo i fianchi, fece qualche passo, guardò la poltrona e il posto libero sul divano accanto a Emma. Ci pensò per un secondo prima di prendere posto sulla poltrona davanti a lei.  
«Emma non puoi continuare a venire qui.» annunciò infine.  
La bionda allungò una mano, a cercare la sua.  
«Ma ho bisogno di te.» piagnucolò.  
Regina a quelle parole scansò via la mano dalla sua.  
«Davvero?» rispose ridendo. Una risata sarcastica con un velo di rabbia. «E l'hai deciso prima o dopo aver sposato tuo marito?» le parole uscirono fuori dalla sua bocca con rancore, astio e delusione.  
Emma abbassò lo sguardo portando le sue mani sulle ginocchia.  
«Regina…io…»  
«Dove pensa che tu sia lui adesso?»  
La bionda aprì la bocca per poi richiuderla.  
La mora si alzò e si lisciò delle pieghe inesistenti dal vestito grigio. «Credo che dovresti andare a casa.»  
Emma si alzò a quelle parole e le prese la mano, nonostante Regina avesse cercato di evitare un contatto con lei.  
«Ti prego.»  
La mora rimase immobile, combattuta. Lasciarsi andare nuovamente o mettere fine a quel calvario che ormai da un anno andava avanti tra loro. Emma notando la sua indecisione le prese il viso tra le mani e la baciò. Lentamente con dolcezza, accarezzandole le guance, rigate di lacrime. Regina rispose al bacio poggiando le sue mani su quelle di Emma. Solo per un paio di secondi, o forse minuti poi si fece forza e con quelle stesse mani l'allontanò da lei.  
«Vattene.» sussurrò.  
«Non posso.»  
«Devi prendere una decisione.» replicò la mora facendo un passo indietro. Distanza. Doveva mettere distanza tra loro. Tra i loro corpi. O avrebbe ceduto. Di nuovo. Come tutte le volte.  
Emma la guardò con gli occhi lucidi poi si diresse verso la porta, lentamente. Il cuore che le martellava nel petto, sempre più veloce ad ogni passo che faceva per allontanarsi da lei. Aprì la porta e si girò a guardarla, sperando che anche lei facesse lo stesso, ma Regina rimase di spalle ferma nella stessa posizione. Emma uscì e richiuse la porta dietro di sé, si poggiò alla porta bianca e iniziò a piangere.

Emma posò con violenza il telefono sul tavolino, sbuffando.  
«Che succede tesoro?» chiese Killian abbassando il giornale.  
«No, cioè…Non lo so, Regina non risponde al telefono.» disse infine.  
«È fuori città per un colloquio.» rispose Killian.  
Gli occhi verdi di Emma si spalancarono.  
«Come? Come lo sai?» chiese alzando la voce.  
«Me l'ha detto Robin, è partita ieri sera starà via tutto il fine settimana, dovrebbe tornare domenica sera.»  
«Sai proprio tutto.»  
«No, Robin mi ha chiamato per chiedermi se volevo andare a bere qualcosa con lui stasera. Posso dirgli di no.»  
«No, no esci pure con lui.»  
«Credevo che Regina te l'avesse detto. Avete litigato?»  
«Io…No…»  
«Forse non è sicura di avere il lavoro e non voleva parlarne.» provò a dire Killian.  
«Ma a Robin l'ha detto.» sbottò la bionda.  
«Escono insieme.» replicò il marito.  
«E noi siamo…» si bloccò la bocca semiaperta, poi la richiuse. «…amiche.» concluse abbassando lo sguardo, vergognandosi.

Regina parcheggiò la macchina davanti casa. Si stirò la schiena e si massaggiò il collo indolenzito. Guidare per tutta la sera l'aveva sfiancata. Scese dalla macchina e chiuse lo sportello. Aprì il bagagliaio e prese la valigia, lo richiuse e poi fece lo stesso con la macchina. Trascinò la valigia lungo il vialetto. Si fermò davanti alla porta e cercò le chiavi nella borsa.  
«Sei tornata.»  
Regina si girò di scatto, le chiavi che teneva in mano per poco non le caddero.  
«Mi spii? Sono appena arrivata.» rispose con voce stanca.  
«Sei andata via e non mi hai detto niente, ho dovuto saperlo da mio marito che eri andata fuori città per un colloquio di lavoro.»  
«Io l'avevo detto a Robin.»  
«Appunto e non a me alla tua…»  
«Alla mia cosa?» la spronò la mora incrociando le braccia sotto il petto.  
«Io…»  
«Lascia stare.» disse Regina sollevando la mano. «Ascolta, sono andata a fare un colloquio. E mi hanno presa.»  
«Cosa? Dove?»  
«È una piccola casa editrice. Ho mandato il curriculum e mi hanno chiesto di fare un colloquio. Inizio tra una settimana.» rispose Regina con un sorriso sul viso.  
«Quindi…te ne vai?» sussurrò Emma.  
«Si. È un lavoro che mi piace e ho bisogno di andare via.»  
«Non farlo.»  
«Emma è la decisione migliore per entrambe.»  
«Robin verrà con te?»  
Regina scosse la testa.  
«Anche se volesse gli direi di no. Voglio iniziare una nuova vita, da sola. Non voglio niente che mi ricordi la mia vecchia vita e questo posto.»  
«Non mi vuoi più?»  
«Emma io non ti ho mai avuta.»  
«Sì invece.»  
«Forse all'inizio, ma poi con il fidanzamento, il matrimonio… Ho sbagliato a continuare. Mi vergogno di quello che ho fatto.»  
«Non dirlo, sono io che ti ho costretta.»  
«Non mi hai costretta, potevo dire di no.»  
«Regina non andare via per colpa mia. Io non posso stare senza di te.»  
«Puoi farlo.» le sorrise. «Starai benissimo. Potrai avere una relazione normale con tuo marito e magari…un bambino.» mormorò distogliendo lo sguardo per un istante. «Potrai essere felice.»  
«Io sono felice con te.» replicò Emma, cercando di non piangere.  
«Potevamo esserlo.» ribatté la mora, per poi avvicinarsi ad Emma, le accarezzò il viso e le diede un bacio sulla guancia. «Sii felice Emma.»  
La bionda rimase ferma immobile, chiuse gli occhi sentendo le labbra della mora sulla sua guancia, e solo allora permise alle lacrime di uscire. Quando sentì il corpo della mora staccarsi, riaprì gli occhi, guardò Regina girarsi, aprire la porta ed entrare in casa. Si guardarono sull'uscio della porta, Regina le sorrise, amaramente, prima di chiudere lentamente la porta.


	12. 12

«Sei pentita?»  
Il maggiolino giallo era parcheggiato in riva al mare ormai da una mezz'ora abbondante. Nessuna delle due aveva parlato per quel tempo. Erano rimaste immobili, sedute ad ascoltare il rumore tenue delle onde che si infrangevano sulla riva, bagnando la sabbia rendendola morbida, e poi si ritiravano. L'odore della salsedine aveva fatto breccia dentro l'auto, attraverso i finestrini abbassati. Il sole, o quello che ne rimaneva, non più giallo e luminoso ma arancio, stava sparendo dietro la linea di confine del mare. Il suo colore rosato illuminava il cielo rendendolo altrettanto rossastro, arancione, con lievi sfumature giallastre. Nonostante fosse quasi tramontato il sole irradiava ancora dei fievoli raggi caldi, che attraverso il parabrezza riscaldavano l'abitacolo.  
La sua voce bassa fu quasi un sussurro. Un tono cosi tenue che l'altra donna non era sicura di averlo sentito pronunciare davvero o di averlo solo immaginato. Rimase ancora un attimo ad osservare quello splendido tramonto, meravigliandosi di come potesse essere così magico.  
«Me ne farai pentire?» rispose poco dopo, voltando leggermente la testa verso la bionda, alla guida. Sorrise notando come ancora tenesse le mani sul volante, la schiena dritta, in una postura che lasciava intravedere la sua ansia e forse un pizzico di paura.  
La bionda si rilassò a quella risposta, tipica della mora seduta accanto a lei. Lasciò andare il volante, come si fosse liberata di un peso.  
«Spero di no.» replicò la guidatrice sollevando la mano e poggiandola delicatamente sulla gamba di Regina.  
L'altra donna sorrise poggiando a sua volta la mano sulla sua, accarezzandola, poi, con le punte delle dita. 


End file.
